Thank Me Later
by Sngkyu
Summary: "He wanted more than anything to kiss those moist lips flavored with a hint of pineapple and alcohol. He was convinced it tasted better than the vodka. He then admired Shawn's slender body. He would give anything to touch and feel, kiss and lick those…" Top!Lassiter. Rated M. FluffxLemon


**Title:** Thank Me Later _by Sngkyu AKA Blkstarr_

**Summary:**"He wanted more than anything to kiss those moist lips flavored with a hint of pineapple and alcohol. He was convinced it tasted better than the vodka. He then admired Shawn's slender body. He would give anything to touch and feel, kiss and lick those…"

**Rating:**M

**Pairing:**(Top!) Lassiter x Shawn

**A/N:**Ta Da~! Sorry everyone, I hope to be back from the grave from now on. I thought I'd start fresh with this baby. Thanks to my friends**Airway Static and Sacred Muse**for helping me edit the story! I am terrible in the English language. OTL I hope from now on, my stories will be readable (tolerable even). Also to those who knew me as "Blkstarr", I have deleted "Sora in Wonderland". Partly because I grew out of Riku x Sora pairing and also I realized my story structure was a mess. SO enough my ramblings, please enjoy this fanfic. On the side note, please review I'd like to improve. Just be gentle with me *u*

* * *

At the Santa Barbara police station, Shawn Spencer had been trying to get someone to return his motorcycle from the pound. It was certainly his fault, yet he blamed his old man for the incident.

"I know he used some kind of voodoo magic to get rid of my Bikey!" Shawn pouted.

He looked around for anyone at all and noticed Lassiter talking on the phone across the room. Shawn thought about asking him to retrieve his motorcycle, but decided to dismiss the idea. Shawn looked at Lassiter once more. He admired his square jaw and those big, jewel-blue eyes. Lassiter looked like he was getting agitated on the phone, fidgeting with an old ring that was on the table. 'Maybe an argument about his relationship,' he thought. Shawn made a mental note to point out Lassiter's relationship problems the next time he had a big "psychic" moment. He stared into Lassiter's eyes when their gaze met. Quickly, Shawn averted his eyes with a blush.

'...Not that his relationship was such a big deal ...' he thought. He knew he was lying to himself. Lassiter may be a self-centered jerk and had more pride in his work than he should, but Shawn couldn't resist falling in love with the older detective. He had developed feelings that made him feel insecure at times. Shawn wanted to tell Lassiter of his personal emotions towards the older man but buried them instead because he was afraid of being rejected by him. He wondered if the detective was homophobic. It was a frivolous thing to think about at this time. A strong, familiar voice acknowledging him snapped him back into reality.

"Shawn!"

He jolted. "...McNab!" Shawn turned around and smiled.

"Seems like I've scared you, sorry. How are you doing today?" McNab smiled, oblivious to Shawn's blushing face. Shawn hoped Lassiter didn't hear the commotion. He hated to bother an already vexed detective.

"G...Good! Just the usual. How about you? How's that cat?" He referred back to the cat McNab ended up with during the time he played psychic using a cat to catch the killer.

"Wonderful! That cat snuggles with me when I fall asleep on the couch." McNab sighed in a positive kind of way. "...Oh! I just remembered that I wanted to return your bike."

Shawn held back his sudden glee. "What? Do you have authorization to do that?"

"Oh no, although I did feel sorry for you. I wouldn't be able to return your bike personally. No, Detective Lassiter issued the order."

Shawn stood there dumbstruck. Of all the people that would return his bike, it was Lassiter. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Beats me. But that's nice of him! I don't think I've seen him so nice before, even towards women. Err...just saying." McNab smiled, yet again oblivious. "You stay here; I'll go get your bike." McNab turned and left Shawn in thought once more.

Why would Lassiter, of all people, help him? Shawn felt so confused that he decided he'd get some fresh air. He turned around, only to bump into something firm.

"Ouch!" Shawn stroked his reddening nose for comfort.

"...Spencer." the familiar voice coughed. It was Lassiter, his face expressing a small hint of agitation in that usual frown.

"...Uh...Hiya Lassie!" Shawn looked up in panic. He had to escape, fast. "...H...Hey, guess what! I'm going to get Bikey back! McNab is just down there fetching it for me. I was just about to leave to meet with him." Shawn grinned.

Lassiter looked at Shawn, his expression unchanged. "...Good."

For a moment, Shawn thought he saw some relief in the detective's eyes.

"Umm...Yeah...So, I'll see you later!"

"Whatever." Lassiter straightened his slightly wrinkled suit and started off down the hall.

"...uh...Lassie!" Shawn called out, on the spur of the moment. "...T...Thanks for returning my motorcycle..." he blushed; it took all his courage to thank him. 'He isn't exactly easy to thank, that hard-ass,' thought Shawn.

"...You can thank me _later_." Lassiter said as he continued down the hall.

"...Later?" Shawn said quietly to himself, perplexed. He then proceeded to get his bike from McNab.

That night, Shawn sat on his couch contemplating a visit to Lassiter's house. He was curious as to what the grumpy detective meant when he said to thank him later. 'It probably didn't mean anything,' He thought as he over-analyzed the situation but he couldn't sleep on it. Then his phone rang.

"...Hello, psych detective agency, this is the one and only psychic detective, the _amazing _Shawn Spencer. How can I help you?" Shawn thought he could have added a bit more pizazz and made another mental note for the next time.

"I think you should drop the 'amazing' part, Spencer." Lassiter scoffed.

"L...Lassie! H...How'd you get this number? "Shawn was clearly startled.

"You put yourself in the phonebooks didn't you?" He could hear the fatigue in Lassiter's voice.

"R...Right...So whaddya need, Lassie boy?" Shawn tried to keep his voice calm but he was too nervous. He looked at the clock. It was 11 P.M.; why would Lassiter call him now?

"I told you to thank me later, didn't I? You can go get me a drink. A scotch maybe, I don't know. Just come over to my house and bring me a bottle or two." Lassiter replied, his voice unfazed.

"Oh...Uhm okay." Shawn heard the phone click and he proceeded to get ready. Now that he'd gotten his motorcycle back, he could be there in a jiffy, yet he felt uneasy. Lassiter had never invited him over, why would he do so now? He decided he needed a nice walk in the night air to cool his head. It was 12 by the time he arrived at Lassiter's. Shawn had bought two bottles: Scottish whiskey and pineapple vodka. He decided he should have a mild drink since the walk was long from Lassiter's house to his. Shawn took a deep breath and took a step onto the porch. He rang the doorbell once and almost immediately, Lassiter opened the door.

"A bit late, aren't you?" Lassiter stared at him.

Lassiter had changed into a pair of grey cotton pajama pants and a navy-blue cotton jersey shirt. For the first time, Shawn saw his body frame clearly. It showcased his age, yet he was fit. Shawn admired the arm muscles Lassiter had, buff but not too much. Shawn mentally kicked himself back into reality.

"S...Sorry! I wasn't sure what kind of drink to get." Shawn fidgeted, avoiding Lassiter's gaze.

"Where'd you park your motorcycle?" Lassiter surveyed the area.

"Oh, I figured I should take a walk; I'm drinking so I didn't want to drive drunk." Shawn laughed nervously.

"Oh." Lassiter stood still in the doorway.

"Oh, well, that's if I am drinking. I got you a bottle of Scottish whiskey, that's okay right?" Shawn took the bottle out and handed it to Lassiter.

"Yeah, whatever."

For a moment their fingers touched and Shawn shivered from the sudden sensation. Lassiter's fingers were warm to the touch.

"Well if you don't need anything else-"

"What's the other bottle?" Lassiter quickly cut him off.

"This? This one's mine. I figured I'd get a bottle myself. It's just pineapple vodka." Shawn couldn't help but smile. His favorite fruit really was a pineapple.

"Pineapple?"

"Yeah..." Shawn coughed. Awkward silence followed suit.

"Interesting. I want to try it."

"Really? I don't think it's strong enough for you though..."

"Its fine, I told you to bring a bottle or two. Come in, you must be cold." Lassiter subtly motioned Shawn inside.

"Oh...Thanks." Shawn timidly walked in. He felt out of character as he wasn't the usual obnoxious, cheeky self. Then again, Lassiter didn't seem himself either, inviting him over and playing nice. Shawn couldn't pinpoint the uneasiness he had in his heart.

Lassiter grabbed two glasses from the kitchen cabinet and poured the vodka. "I don't have shot glasses or anything."

"It's alright." Shawn laughed and held the cup with two hands. It wasn't that the drink was warming him up; he was more nervous about the fact he was with Lassiter having drinks together. He felt the need to keep the cup stable to keep himself from dropping it and shattering it into a million pieces. Shawn looked down at the glass and took a tiny sip, smiling. The liquid warmed the back of his throat and he felt warmth on his cheeks. The taste of pineapple made the feeling pleasant.

"...Is it that good?"

Shawn looked up and saw that Lassiter hadn't touched his drink. His arms were crossed, leaning back onto the counter. In fact, Lassiter had been watching Shawn.

"S...Sorry. I just love the taste of pineapple. Yeah...It's really good." Shawn smiled again.

"Hm." The detective took the glass and sipped. He found the flavor strangely pleasant. It reminded him of Shawn. This morning's incident on the phone hadn't helped his stress level and he had to admit he wanted Shawn over for company. It was soothing having Shawn next to him, sipping drinks together. He had caught Shawn staring into his eyes this morning with his gorgeous brown eyes. Lassiter had to wonder if it meant anything. Lassiter watched Shawn again as he put the rim of the glass to his pursed lips. He wanted more than anything to kiss those moist lips flavored with a hint of pineapple and alcohol. He was convinced it tasted better than the vodka. He then admired Shawn's slender body. He would give anything to touch and feel, kiss and lick those…

"Uh...So was this all you needed?"

Lassiter snapped back into reality. "What?" He realized Shawn held an empty glass.

"...I mean we're even now, right? For the motorcycle..." Shawn scratched his head. "I was so confused when McNab told me you got my motorcycle out from the pound."

"Oh. It was just signing a name on a piece of paper. It's fine." Lassiter continued sipping the drink. He stood behind a table that was between him and Shawn to cover his half erection.

"But it wasn't just any old paperwork. You got Bikey out for me!" Shawn protested.

"Bikey? Oh, right. I can't believe you named your motorcycle."

"Well 'motorcycle' is such a long word." Shawn blushed. Yes, it was rather childish of him to name a motorcycle 'Bikey' but it was in his nature to do anything silly.

"Whatever. Here." Lassiter poured the whiskey into Shawn's glass.

"I...I think one glass is enough for me." Shawn hesitated. He handed the drink back to Lassiter.

"You're thanking me. Drink."

"I don't..."

"Can't you drink anything stronger than vodka?" Lassiter scoffed.

"Of course I can!" Shawn huffed. He guzzled the drink in one go. He began to feel dizzy.

Lassiter fantasized about Shawn's indecent mouth choking on his rock hard erection. "I didn't mean 'drink in one gulp'." Lassiter sighed, throwing aside his fantasies.

"I...I think I need to sit." Shawn slowly made his way over to the couch. He usually had high tolerance for alcohol but the fact that he was with Lassiter had lowered his defenses. The amount Lassiter poured into the glass didn't help either. He could feel the heat of the alcohol rising from the pit of his stomach to his face. On the table he noticed a fancy plate with individually wrapped, pineapple-shaped candies.

"Wow, these are cool! Can I have some?" Without waiting for a reply, Shawn took two and popped them in his mouth. They tasted of pineapple goodness.

Lassiter walked swiftly into the living room. "W...Wait..." Lassiter protested.

"Where'd you get these?"

"A souvenir from Hawaii. A friend got them but..."

"Oh, it's really sweet. It feels a bit tingly inside my mouth." Shawn felt a bit strange. 'It's probably the alcohol,' he thought.

"How many did you eat?

"Only a couple, don't worry Lassie." Shawn stood up, feeling a bit better. "You've got a whole stack." Shawn patted Lassiter's shoulder, and then made his way down the hall. He felt rather strange, feeling hotter than he was after the last drink. Shawn began to pant lightly as his crotch radiated heat.

"You don't look well Spencer. Why don't you take a rest?" Lassiter's voice had a hint of panic.

"I...I should be on my way home. It's getting late." Shawn was just about to open the door when he felt dizzy again. This time, the feeling intensified. Despite everything, Shawn just wanted to get out of here before he did something he would regret. "...thanks for inviting me over." Shawn turned to smile at Lassiter. His knees grew weak and he would've fallen to the floor hard if it wasn't for Lassiter who steadied him. His touch only added to the sensations and he slowly began to get aroused. The places Lassiter held grew hotter and his heart raced.

"Ah..." Shawn gasped. "T...Thanks, Lassie."

Lassiter could only stare at the now flushed Shawn. Shawn panted into Lassiter's chest; he was closer to Lassiter than he thought he was. Lassiter could smell Shawn's hair mixed with cologne and alcohol.

"...Funny, I only had two glasses to drink." Shawn chuckled.

Lassiter sighed. "I told you to wait before you ate those candies."

"Hm?" Shawn gazed into Lassiter's eyes, half-lidded.

"I was trying to say that the candies were a gag gift. A friend got them from some weird sex shop."

'Oh.' thought Shawn. He wasn't really paying much attention at this point but he clearly heard the word sex. He grew hotter and he could feel the erection tenting from his pants. All he wanted was to let it free and Lassiter holding him tightly didn't help.

"I...I have to go nyao..." Shawn slurred his words.

"I don't really think you're in any shape to leave. You're going to get jumped."

"Oh, don't worry Lassie; I don't have any money on me or anything..."

"Not that kind of jumped." Lassiter sighed. He knew Shawn was aroused, and he wanted to take advantage of that fact. But, with genuine concern for Shawn he quickly brushed off that thought.

Shawn's head was as messed up as a scrambled egg. He couldn't think. He clutched Lassiter's shirt and it felt warm between his fingers. Shawn heard Lassiter sigh once more. He then felt like he was being lifted up. Lassiter carried him bridal style and walked back towards the living room. Shawn snuggled into his chest. Lassiter was so warm...

"Let me go get some blankets." Lassiter turned and left Shawn on the couch. Shawn clutched his own chest in pain. He grew hotter by the minute and he had no way of relieving himself. A minute later, Lassiter came back with thick blankets. He proceeded to cover Shawn. He was just about to leave when Shawn reached up to grab the back of Lassiter's shirt, stopping him. Lassiter turned around and saw that Shawn avoided eye contact, trembling.

"...I'll be right back." Lassiter gently pulled on his shirt to enter the kitchen and returned with two glasses. He was sipping a glass with whiskey while he handed a glass to Shawn with water. Shawn sat up and took a mouthful of water, hoping it would relieve some pain in his body. Lassiter plopped down next to Shawn on the very far side of the couch. He just sipped his drink quietly. Shawn stared at the older man and with all his courage he laid his head in his lap. Lassiter stiffened, but Shawn felt him relax the next minute.

"...Sorry…"

Shawn whispered. Lassiter gently stroked his head. Shawn closed his eyes. He knew the next day it would be awkward. He knew Lassiter would hate him for collapsing in his house, and staying over for the night. He felt stupid.

"…For what?" Lassiter stopped his hands.

"…for all this." Shawn said while gently patting his chest.

Shawn heard the soft '_clink'_of the glass. Lassiter had put the drink down on the side table. Lassiter shifted a little.

"...You can thank me later." Lassiter resumed stroking Shawn's head.

Shawn thought about it for a moment. He felt the sensation intensifying yet again. He knew it wasn't going away and he knew that if he wanted to do what he longed for, it was now. The combination of alcohol and the aphrodisiac candies made him act on his own. Shawn sat up slowly and swung his legs over Lassiter's lap. He tightly clutched onto the blankets over his shoulders and went for a kiss. Shawn closed his eyes. The contact had relieved him slightly of the pain. He could feel Lassiter stiffen again and he prepared to be pushed away by Lassiter in disgust. He felt Lassiter's hand on his shoulder. Then he felt the pair of hands move onto his hips. Lassiter returned the kiss passionately, prying open Shawn's mouth with his tongue. Shawn moaned as Lassiter flicked his tongue inside his mouth. Shawn could taste the whiskey in Lassiter's mouth, but it wasn't unpleasant. Shawn moved his hands to Lassiter's chest, looking for something to steady himself as Lassiter forcefully brought him closer. Shawn could feel his erection against Lassiter's own erection. He longed for friction and began grinding against Lassiter's crotch.

"...Lassie..." Shawn whispered between the kisses and moans.

Lassiter continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. It was wet and messy but it was passionately done. Shawn gasped for air, clawing at Lassiter's shoulders. Their teeth clicked and their tongues danced. Lassiter sucked on Shawn's lower lip that made a 'smack' noise. Shawn sounded cute on top of him. Lassiter mentally compared Shawn to a mewling kitten. Shawn couldn't believe the sounds he made and blushed.

Curious about Shawn's reaction, Lassiter began with his hands as he dug under Shawn's shirt and began exploring his body. Lassiter's fingers found Shawn's hard nipples and teasingly rubbed it.

"Lassie...! D...Don't play with them at-..." Shawn gasped. His protests were in vain as Lassiter continued to kiss him distractedly. Shawn moaned and Lassiter wanted to hear more.

One of Lassiter's hands was placed on Shawn's ass, guiding Shawn's crotch to his own for that much needed friction. Shawn mewled and panted.

"It...It feels so good..." Shawn managed.

Lassiter lifted Shawn's shirt over his chest, exposing Shawn's hard nipples to the cold air. Lassiter heard Shawn gasp when he began licking them. His tongue flicked against the nubs. He began twirling his tongue and sucked on them as Shawn clutched Lassiter's shoulders. Reflexes worked and Shawn's thighs shot up immediately to his chest. However, Lassiter managed to keep a firm grip on Shawn's thighs and held them down. Lassiter continued to move Shawn, their erections grinding against each other. The sofa softly creaked underneath them as the motion of their grinding intensified to strengthen the friction.

"Waaah...Lassie..." Shawn's moans grew louder, and it was music to Lassiter. With Shawn clutching him tightly, he began to undo Shawn's pants while teasingly sucking on Shawn's nipples. He wanted to hear more from his kitten.

"...Too cute." Lassiter chuckled.

He found Shawn's tip to be poking out just a bit from his briefs and with his free hand began stroking the slit. He rubbed his fingers together with Shawn's fluids.

"...Just a kiss and you're already like this." Lassiter licked his lips.

"N...No...Lassie..." Shawn bit his lower lip. The sensation was sudden.

Every touch Lassiter made burned his skin. The feeling of his breath and tongue against his lips and nipples were like fire. Lassiter continued kissing Shawn and removed his pants completely. He pulled at Shawn's underwear and managed to bring it down halfway under all the hot mess and began stroking Shawn's erection slowly. Shawn trembled upon contact. The combination of Lassiter's cool hands and the cold, midnight air was exhilarating.

"L...Lassie...Not just me..." Shawn poked at Lassiter's erection.

"Shawn...You're so cute..." Lassiter chuckled and slid his own pants down the best he could with Shawn panting on top of him. Shawn removed his own briefs completely.

Lassiter's bulge popped out, fully erect. He took hold of both Shawn's and his own erection. He began pumping them together in sync. Shawn arched his back against Lassiter's arm that held him tight around his hips.

"Mm...Hahh..." Shawn clawed at Lassiter's shoulders.

When Lassiter knew Shawn was steady on top of him, he began playing with Shawn's nipples once more, pinching and twisting. Shawn cupped Lassiter's face and kissed him messily. Shawn felt the skin against his erection and the wet sensation along the tips. Lassiter pumped them faster and focused his touches on their tips, occasionally squeezing them together.

"Lassie... I think I'm going to..." Shawn was close, and just as he felt he was going to come, Lassiter stopped. Shawn whimpered.

"Not yet." Lassiter growled. He dipped two fingers in the alcohol next to him and inserted them in Shawn's mouth. Shawn sucked and moaned as he slicked Lassiter's fingers with saliva. He could taste the whiskey again, more alcohol in his system. Lassiter removed the fingers and when he did, made a '_slurp' _noise. Lassiter reached around Shawn prodded his hole with his now slick fingers. "We haven't even played with this yet." Lassiter chuckled.

"... Pervert..." Shawn blushed.

"I'm the pervert? You look like you want it." Lassiter prodded Shawn's anus teasingly, inserting them just an inch.

"Ah!" Shawn gasped. "D...Don't!" Shawn grabbed Lassiter's shoulders to steady himself.

"It's sucking my fingers in so fast."

Shawn turned to look away. He tried to catch a glimpse of what Lassiter was giving him from behind, but he was too distracted with the light, sweet kisses Lassiter was placing on his cheeks. Shawn felt a sudden pang and he closed his teary eyes. Lassiter moved his fingers, in and out. He stretched Shawn's hole as quickly as he could and it eventually earned sweet moans from his kitten. He kissed Shawn's tears that had escaped from his eyes. Shawn could hear soft squishing noises as the movements in his ass increased. Shawn heard perverted sounds being made, from both his mouth and his hole. Lassiter pushed his fingers in deeper, rubbing Shawn's rectum. It was hot and messy inside of Shawn and Lassiter enjoyed it.

"Ahh...Mm! M...More Lassie..." Shawn begged through half-lidded eyes. He sloppily kissed Lassiter as he fondled his own erection, feeling a tad bit neglected.

He wanted more than just two fingers. He wanted Lassiter's dick deep inside of him, hitting every sweet spot there was. Shawn knew his fingers wouldn't make the cut.

"Lassie...please...more!" Shawn mewled and begged, like a kitten wanting his milk. Shawn stretched his ass cheeks. "Please Lassie, I want you inside...mm..."

"Not yet." Lassiter breathed heavily while fingering the puckering hole. His self-control was at its limit but he knew Shawn wasn't stretched enough.

Lassiter saw Shawn's erect penis, bobbing up and down in front of his face. He drooled at the opportunity. He grabbed Shawn's hard member with his free hand and pusheds Shawn on his back. He starts to lick along the underside of the shaft, teasingly.

Shawn gasped over the sudden pleasure on his cock. "A...Ahh! Lassie...Lassie!" Shawn bit his lower lip as he moaned Lassiter's name.

Lassiter continued to finger Shawn as he engulfed Shawn from the tip. His hand moved up along the penis, bunching the fore-skin around the tip to meet with his mouth. He could taste Shawn's fluids as he slid his tongue over the slit and he slowly slid down Shawn's shaft, slicking it with hot saliva. Shawn moaned as he jerked his hips upward, an indication for Lassiter to accelerate his movements. He sucked Shawn faster and timed it with his fingering. He bobbed his head down to the base and up to the tip, making a '_pop'_as he let Shawn's penis go. His hand continued to pump the shaft as he focused his licks on the slit. He placed a light kiss on the tip. Shawn felt climax yet again, grabbing hold of Lassiter's head, keeping the friction.

"Lassie...I'm..." Shawn clenched and his hole tightened around Lassiter's fingers.

However, Lassiter stopped and managed to pull free. He pulled his fingers out of Shawn, making a "squelch" sound when he did. Shawn whimpered at the loss.

"I'm at my limit..." Lassiter licked his lips as he placed himself over Shawn's ass.

Lassiter lifted Shawn's hips to the best angle of entry and pushed his thighs under Shawn. He propped up Shawn's knees onto his chest and started prodding Shawn's puckering hole with his twitching erection.

"Relax, Shawn," he said gently in his ear, as he lightly kissed Shawn's lips. He pushed against Shawn's hole and slowly, it went in.

Shawn gasped and bit his lower lip. It felt painful, but the candies he ate earlier helped him endure the pain. He clawed the couch and panted heavily once Lassiter was inside. Shawn blushed. Lassiter was inside of him. The thought made his heart flutter. Shawn teared up a little. Lassiter stopped his movements.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried he might have hurt Shawn.

Lassiter may be a grump, and he found Shawn's "psychic" abilities to be annoying at times, but he grew to secretly long for Shawn. He knew Shawn stared at him occasionally. He found it adorable to catch those gorgeous brown eyes in a panic.

Shawn closed his eyes and hugged Lassiter's face close to his chest. "...I love you Lassie..." he purred.

Lassiter's heart skipped a beat. He felt his erection grow just a bit more and Shawn gasped. "Ah! W...why are you getting harder?" Shawn moaned.

"I can't help it. You just did something cute again." Lassiter pushed his hips forward without warning and Shawn screamed in pleasure. "I love you too." he replied.

"W...wait, Lassie!" Shawn gasped and moaned. He felt Lassiter's hard cock against his rectum. As Lassiter thrusted into him, he could feel Lassiter's penis rubbing against Shawn's anal walls. The friction it created was satisfying. Shawn's moans became consistent in noise level and sounds. Shawn's heart fluttered. Lassiter liked him back, he _loved_him back.

Lassiter leaned forward to give Shawn wet kisses and licks; took hold of Shawn's neglected cock, giving it a light tug. With his free hand, he teasingly twirled Shawn's nipples.

"Lassie! Don't touch...all of...ah! Ahh!" Shawn panted heavily. The sensations were overwhelming.

As Lassiter's rhythm began to increase, so did his force. He pounded into Shawn harder, and every thrust had different angles. Shawn could hear the slap against his ass and the loud 'squish' noise his hole made. His moans mostly consisted of "ah"s and "mm"s, until Shawn screamed Lassiter's name.

"Ah! Lassieee...there!" Shawn began to beg and scream his name. "More Lassie! Pound me harder...! Ooh! Mmm!" Shawn became more vocal and Lassiter knew he had hit the spot. He did just as he was told to keep Shawn begging.

"You sound so lewd..." Lassiter grinned.

"Lassiter don't stop! Ahn...please!"

Shawn wrapped his leg tight around Lassiter's hips to shorten the time it took for Lassiter to thrust in and began pushing his own hips to meet his thrusts. He was so close and he also knew Lassiter was nearing his climax. Lassiter pumped Shawn's erection faster and sloppier. His thumb played at the slits leaking with pre-cum. Lassiter's thrusts became erratic as he pounded into him. Sweat beads had formed all over his body and it dripped down along Lassiter's back. Shawn curled his toes and clawed at the couch cushion underneath him, his pre-cum dripping onto Lassiter's hand. Shawn panted heavily and more frequently. Shawn felt his release. Shawn arched his back and his eyes rolled, his mouth agape, gasping for air.

"L...Lassie!" Shawn closed his eyes and screamed his name as he reached his climax, shooting into Lassiter's hand and abdomen. He bit his lower lip as he continued to spill his seed. He moaned and panted in exhaustion.

Lassiter grabbed the couch arm above Shawn's head and pounded into him. He felt Shawn's hole tightening around his cock as Shawn came. He felt cum shooting onto his skin and heard Shawn screaming his name.

"...Shawn!" Lassiter grunted, kissing Shawn as he came deep inside; he felt his seed spurt deep inside Shawn's ass, twitching to fill Shawn to the brim. He heard his kitten moan one last time and then Lassiter collapsed onto Shawn, panting.

"...it's hot." Lassiter whispered.

"...It's...going to get cold..." Shawn said as he pulled the blanket (that had dropped on the ground) over the two of them.

Lassiter pulled out of Shawn slowly, the cold air hitting his slick shaft. He felt his cum leaking from Shawn's hole. Lassiter gave Shawn another kiss and pulled him over so that he rested on top of Lassiter.

"...You want to move? The couch isn't exactly big."

"This is fine...It's so warm..." Shawn sighed and snuggled up against him. "I love you Lassie..." Shawn purred. He felt the weight on his shoulders drop.

Lassiter hugged him closer, as close as he could. "Don't tempt me again."

"Lassie..." Shawn looked up into Lassiter's blue eyes. He reached for another pineapple-shaped candy that was left on the table. He left it wrapped but placed it between his lips and smiled. "Thanks for the candy..."

Lassiter looked at him, and he felt himself growing hard yet again. Shawn was cute when he was seductive. He made a mental note to do this more often.

"...Thank me again by riding me." Lassiter growled in Shawn's ear.

Shawn happily unwrapped the candy, popped it into his mouth. He sat up slowly to spread his legs over Lassiter's crotch and complied with the detective's demands. The two lovers continued making love throughout the rest of the night and most of the next day.


End file.
